River's Serenity
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Ten years after Serenity, River and co. are running about causing mayhem once more. Written in script format so be warned. Also, spoilers for all of Firefly and Serenity
1. Chapter 1

Title: River's Serenity

Author's Note: This is my first Firefly/Serenity fanfic, so be gentle!

Scene 1: Black.

River: (voice over) Almost eleven years ago my brother Simon risked everything to get me home.

Scene changes. Flash back of Simon and River fighting guards. River is doing much better than Simon. Scene changes again and Simon is helping River into a cryogenics chamber. River is distraught and Simon has to talk to her.

River: (v.o.) At the time I didn't know what home was, but Simon found us one.

Serenity's Cargo Lock: Simon talking to Mal, arguing. Simon is grabbed by Jayne as Mal kicks open River's chamber. Infirmary: Simon helping River onto a table.

River: (v.o.) Not everyone was all that accepting.

St. Lucy's: Jayne calls the Alliance.

River: (v.o.) But they came to realize we weren't going anywhere.

Serenity's Cargo Lock: Mal hits Jayne. Mal accuses Jayne. Infirmary: Simon talks to Jayne.

River: (v.o.) Some even became our friends.

Serenity's Cargo Lock: River runs about with Kaylee chasing, both laughing.

River: (v.o.) But the Alliance doesn't like to lose and I knew something they wanted to know.

Miranda: The crew watches the video on the Reavers.

River: (v.o.) My secrets cost lives.

Serenity's Cockpit: Wash gets killed with a shard of shratnel. Haven:Shepherd and the carcasses. Mr. Universe's body and his android wife holding him.

River: (v.o.) But somehow... they forgave me.

Serenity's cockpit: Mal hands River the controls. Serenity's Cargo lock: Zoe asks River's help on an invoice. Jayne's room: Jayne quite reluctantly hands River Vera.

River: (v.o.) And Simon fixed me.

Infirmary: Simon helps River out of the bed. Her head is bandaged. Jayne, on a prompt from Mal, hands River a gun. River looks at it and hands it back. Everyone laughs at somethings she says and embrace her.

River: (v.o.) So it's been ten years. For those years we've done a lot, been chased quite a bit. Things change. But luckily enough stay the same.

End scene

Scene Two: Main Titles

Scene 3: Serenity's cockpit.

We see a set of decrepit Barbie dolls sitting along the edge of the controls.

Moria, a young woman about twenty and dressed like a politician, is playing with the dolls, brushing their hair.

Jayne: What is it with you pilots and these plastic toys?

Cut to-

Jayne, standing in the doorway. He looks just about as he always does, just a little older and with a few more guns strapped randomly about his person.

Cut to-

Moria: (Setting aside her toys) It keeps me sane out here.

Cut to

Jayne comes towards Moria, the camera following him to swing around as he sits down.

Jayne: Right. We all need a dose of that. Some praying wouldn't hurt with Captain landside.

Camera focuses on Moria

Moria: Sir, about that. I've been with you guys for three years and as far as I can tell the only time Captain goes landside other than for a job is this one day a year. And even on the jobs, you usually run out because most people don't like working with a-

Jayne: That's enough, short stuff.

Moria: But sir-

Jayne: I said enough. When the captain's off ship I'm in charge, remember?

Camera focuses on Jayne.

Jayne: Besides, Captain knows what's what down there.

Moria: I hope you're right.

Camera cuts to the intercom.

Jayne: Of, course I'm right. I'm always right.

The intercom suddenly crackles with static and Inara comes on.

Inara: Jayne? Are you there?

Cut to

Jayne leaning over the com.

Jayne: Where else would I be?

Cut to

Inara: You might want to have the com checked out. We've been trying to get through all day.

Cut to

Jayne: I'll have Captain look at it. What can we do you?

Inara: Is River there?

Jayne: 'Nara, you know she's landside today.

Cut to

Inara: I know, but this concerns her most.

Cut to

Jayne: Can't you just tell me?

Cut to

Inara: Sorry, Jayne. But she has to know.

Cut to

Jayne leans back in disgust.

Jayne: Alright, but she's not gonna be happy. You know what today means to her.

Cut to

Inara: It means it to all of us. Don't hurry on my account.

Cut to

Jayne hitting a button.

Jayne: (mockingly) Don't hurry on my account! Captain's not gonna like this. Not one bit.

Inara: Jayne? I can still hear you.

Scene Four: Wash, Mr. Universe and Shepherd's graves.

We see the graves, the holographic images scratchy and fading.

Cut to. The back of a figure. The figure walks over to the nearest pillar.

Cut to.

Hands, clad in dark gloves reach into the pillar and pull out an old battery. A new one is placed in and the process is repeated on the second and the third

Cut to

The figure backs up.

Cut to

The figure takes off a hat. The camera follows the hat down to the figure's side and we see the figure is carrying a six shooter.

Cut to

The images of Wash, Mr. Universe and Shepherd are renewed and looking better.

Cut to

The figure's front and we now see it to be an older River Tam. She is wearing a long coat, a dark brown leather vest, a bright pink bohemian style skirt, combat boots and two six shooters. Her hair is tied back in a simple braid.

River: Hey boys. Sorry I have to cut this visit short. But duty calls. Still, how have you been? Simon and Kaylee finally got off my ship and settled down. Mal and Inara keep dancing around the same question. We all know the answer. Shepherd. We all miss you. Wash, Zoe sends her love.

Behind River we see Serenity landing. River puts her hat back on.

River: Sorry boys. I'll be back. Don't miss me too much.

River turns and heads into the open bay of Serenity.

Scene 5: Serenity's loading Dock

River storms in, nodding curtly to Moria who rushes back to start the ship up.

River: Jayne. Just what the hell was so important that you had to drag me back on ship today of all days. Think carefully.

Cut to

Jayne isn't looking pleased with this line of interogation

Jayne: Look, Capt-

Cut to

River: I'm not captain. I'm just borrowing. Mal's captain. Remember that.

Cut to

Jayne, following River up the stairs.

Jayne: Right, River. Inara just called up.

Cut to

River glances at Jayne. She continues up and into the infirmary, opening doors and such.

River: That's not exactly ground breaking. They call about twice a week.

River suddenly cocks her head as if listening. Without warning she runs out of the room.

Cut to

River running along the bridge.

Cut to

River entering the cockpit. Moria starts to stand up but River crosses to the intercom before she can get up.

Cut to

River hits the button.

Cut to

Inara smiles at River.

River: Inara.

Inara: River.

Cut to

River: What's wrong?

Cut to

Inara: It's your parents. THey need your help.

Cut out.

Scene Six: Rora

The hatch of Serenity as the ship is landing. River and Jayne are standing in the opening hatch.

Cut to

Inara and Mal are standing a bit away. River and Jayne come forward. River throws her arms around Inara then Mal. Inara returns the hug and Mal, a little startled, does so too.

River: It's been a while.

Cut to

Inara: Yes. It has.

Cut to

River: What's wrong with my parents?

Cut to

Mal: What isn't? If you ask me-

Cut to

Inara: Well no one did.

Mal: It used to be my oppinion actually counted for something around here.

Inara: It still does. And the next time we need some one insulted, I'm sure we'll come to you.

Mal: River, are you just gonna let her talk like that to me?

River: You should just kiss already.

Mal: What? River... Jayne!

Jayne: What? Mal don't go draggin' me into this!

Mal: Well where do you think she gets these ideas from?

Jayne: I don't know! What about Kaylee?

Mal: I'm sure if she were here I'd be berating her too. But she's not and you're in charge of River.

Jayne: I can't be responsible for what her dirty little mind comes up with!

River: What if I told you my dirty little mind was coming up with you naked?

Cut to

Jayne: Well I reckon I can help with that...

Cut to

Mal, giving Jayne a look as the girls walk towards Inara's home.

Jayne: What? If she's offerin'-

Mal: Keep your guns in check, Jayne. All of them. Just cause she can banter and think doesn't mean she's right as rain again. You know what Doc said.

Jayne: Yeah. I know. But, dammit Mal. That doesn't make it any easier.

Mal: Nor should it.

Scene Seven: Inside Inara's house

River and Inara enter the main room.

Cut to

Mr. and Mrs. Tam, sitting at the table there. Both rise.

Cut to

River: Mother. Father.

Cut to

Mr. Tam: River. I... you've grown so big.

River: Thanks. You've gotten... whiter.

Jayne: Well? What's the job?

Mr. Tam: Oh, I'm sorry. You are?

Jayne: Jayne. River's first mate. Now, the job?

Mrs. Tam: Is it too much to ask to talk to our daughter for a bit?

Mal: I reckon if you really wanted to talk to your daughter that badly, you might have contacted her sometime since she was no longer on the wanted list for the Alliance. Or maybe after she exposed the secret of Miranda? Or any other time in the past ten and a half years.

Cut to

River: Mal. I appreciate the galantry, but I can handle this.

Cut to

Mal, who does not look insanely happy about this.

Cut to

River: There is a point in all this. What do you and dad want Mom?

Mr. Tam: River... we need to find Simon.

River: Why?

Mr. Tam: River, this isn't the time for games.

River: Two by Two. Hands are blue. Those are games. Why do you need Simon?

Mr. Tam: Your sister's dying.

Cut to

River and Mal: ... huh.

Cut out

Scene Eight: Serenity's kitchen table

River sits at the table, her parents opposite her.

Cut to

Jayne and Moria watching them from the cockpit.

Moria: Wow. You couldn't cut that tension even with a chainsaw. Are they really her parents?

Jayne: Yup.

Moria: And that cargo? That's her sister?

Jayne: Yup.

Moria looks suspiciously at Jayne, suspecting he isn't really paying attention.

Moria: And Inara and Mal are happily married.

Jayne: Yup.

Moria: And River doesn't wear underwear to bed.

Jayne: Yu- What?

Moria: Have you heard a word I've said.

Jayne: A little. Maybe. The part about her parents.

Moria: Do you know what's wrong with her sister?

Jayne: That's what we have Doc for.

Moria: But if the best of the Alliance run hospitals can't figure it out, what makes them think he can?

Jayne: I don't know. Why are you asking me?

Moria: Because I've tried River and she fakes like she's in a less lucid state.

Jayne: What makes you think she's faking?

Moria: 'Cause she stops when I switch the subject. When she goes into a mood she tends to stay that way until she's finished talking about the subject not when I decide to change it.

Jayne: Well, let's see what Doc has to say. We should be close enough to reach him on the Com.

Cut to

Moria and Jayne gather close to the Com.

Static then

Simon: Jayne. What a pleasure.

Jayne: Ah, Doc, you're using that sarcastum thing again, ain't cha?

Simon: Remind me to thank River for getting you a dictionary for your birthday. What can I do for you?

Jayne: Well we've got a sick little girl on board and no one quite knows what's up with her. Fancy takin' a gander?

Simon: Seriously? I've got a few hours break. How far out are you?

Jayne: We can be there by supper time.

Simon: I'll actually let you stay through supper if you can make it in two hours. Kaylee's home with Wash and Bishop. You know where it is right?

Jayne: I reckon we can find it. We did last time.

Simon: See you at Haven.

Jayne: I really hate that man.

Simon: Jayne? It's usually more prudent to turn off the intercom before you start insulting people you want to help you.

Scene Nine: Haven.

Zoe and Kaylee are standng at the dock as Serenity comes in. Haven has been rebuilt and Kaylee has two little boys clinging to her.

Serenity touches down and River once more steps out of the hatch. Jayne and Moria, carrying the cryogenics chamber with River's sister. Following them are Mr. and Mrs. Tam.

River smiles and hugs Zoe. The two women hold onto each other just a little too long and Moria glances curiously at them.

Zoe: Come on in. Simon's almost finished.

Kaylee: Hi River! Uh, who are they?

River: My parents. (leans over the two young boys) How are my little geniuses?

Kaylee: Bishop keeps telling me how he's going to fix your engines and Wash likes playing doctor. Did you say your parents?

River: Yeah. Apparently that's my sister in that chamber.

Kaylee: Oh. Right.

Jayne: Kaylee.

Kaylee: Jayne. How are you?

Jayne: Good.

Kaylee: Do you think River would mind if I showed Bishop the engine?

Jayne: Don't see how. River! Do you mind?

Cut to

River's receding back. SHe waves a hand vacantly with approval.

Cut to

Kaylee: She seems a little cranky.

Jayne: She is. Know that thing she does? Well she got a little interupted. Was royally upset. That and us callin' her Captain behind her back doesn't help.

Kaylee: Simon said there would be side effects--

Jayne: Don't worry, darling. This isn't them. It's just good fashioned PMS if you ask me.

Scene Ten: Simon's medical room.

Simon looks up as River enters with Zoe.

Simon: River!

River: Simon!

They hug.

Simon: How are you? Are you doing ok? I mean you're not-

River: (giggles) It comes and goes. But better.

Simon: So then what brings you here?

Zoe opens the door fully and his parents enter, followed by Jayne and Moria with the Cryogenics chamber.

Simon: Mother... Father... what?

Mr. Tam: It's Katie.

Simon: Who's...?

Jayne opens the chamber, revealing a girl of about ten or so.

Mr. Tam: River, Simon. Meet your sister Katie.

Scene 11: a small room outside Simon's opperating room.

Mr. and Mrs. Tam sit on a bench, waiting. River leans against a wall, half asleep. Zoe comes in with a mug of coffee which River takes greatfully.

Cut to

Simon examining the small girl.

Simon: (v.o.) When did everything start?

Mr. Tam: (v.o.) About a week ago. She complained of nausea in the mornings and head aches.

Cut to:

Simon exiting the exam room. Behind him we see Katie curled up on the table. Kaylee is in there, holding her hand.

Mr. Tam: Katie, is she-

Simon: She's six weeks pregnant.

Cut out

Scene 12: Same room as before

Mr. Tam: Are you sure?

Simon: Quite. Now want to tell me what happened to my baby sister? When I left Mother was three months pregant herself. That puts Katie at just about eleven years old.

Mr. Tam: About seven months ago, Katie was kidnapped. We received no ransom, nothing. A month ago, Katie was returned. We had her examined, of course, but we could find nothing about her. No signs of abuse, anything. Just a small needle prick in her elbow. They told us it was simple barbituates, common, if archaic tranquillizers.

Simon: Very well. Now get out.

Mr. Tam: What?

Simon: You heard me. Get the hell out of here. You already destroyed one of my sisters. Did you really think I'd let you destroy this one too?

Mrs. Tam: But Simon! We can help Katie! We can get her an abortion-

Simon: You really have no idea, do you? Someone wants Katie to have a child. Eleven is the bare minimum for a girl to have her period. I'd imagine it was just shortly after that Katie was taken. Someone wants her to have this kid. Do you know what might happen if you try to stop them. They took her from you once. Next time they might not give back.

Mr. Tam: Just what makes you think you can protect this kid any more than we could?

Zoe: He might not be able to, but he's not alone in case you didn't notice. I can handle myself and River, Jayne and Moria are the only three people in the 'verse who know the exact coordinates to this place.

Mr. Tam looks around and realizes he's lost. He runs from the room.

Scene 13: Serenity's cockpit.

Mr. Tam is pouring over the controls.

River: Looking for something, father?

Mr. Tam looks to see her standing in the doorway.

Mr.Tam: River--

River hits her dad, sending him to the floor.

River: I'm not stupid, daddy. How much did they offer you to experiment on their daughters?

Mr. Tam: I don't-

RIver: The hell you say. It was you who first introduced me to that institute. You knew Simon would do everything to get me out. How long have you been planning to sell out Katie?

Mr. Tam: They said they wouldn't hurt you.

River: They lied.

Mr. Tam collaspes. River stands still as Jayne comes up behind her.

Jayne: Cap- River?

River: Put him in the brig.

River leaves the room. Jayne frowns.

Jayne: River! We ain't got a brig!

(A/N: Much thanks to Luna's Blades who has been an enormous help in deciding to post this fic after all!


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

Scene 1: Serenity's infirmary. River is lying on the exam table, reading from a book.

Moria enters.

Moria: Jayne wants to talk to you.

River: About what?

Moria: About our prisoner.

Cut to

Jayne enters the infirmary.

Jayne: River, it's been near on a gorram month since we saved your sister and such, don't you think it's time we just handed the little man over?

River: (sigh) Jayne, if you want to rob a bank, do you go for the teller or the safe?

Jayne:... Both.

River: Exactly.

River gets up and walks out of the room. Jayne looks bewildered.

Jayne: That makes no sense.

Moria: Actually it kinda does. In a hiest you go for the teller because he can get you to the safe. Mr. Tam is the teller. If River keeps him long enough the guards of the safe might start wondering where their teller is.

Jayne: So... this is like a ransom.

Moria: Sort of.

Scene 2: Serenity's engine room

River is sitting on a tool box, looking at her hands. Across the engine sits a very uncomfortable looking Mr. Tam.

Mr. Tam: River, is there a particular reason you brought me down here?

River: Give me a good mechanic and a Firefly will run forever.

Mr. Tam: River, what does--

River: How long do you think I'll run, Dad? I can't run forever. Not by a long shot. Having mechanics who didn't mean well messing around in me didn't help.

Mr. Tam: River, you have to know I had no idea what they were doing...

River: (getting up and walking around to him.) No idea? No idea they were turning me into a human weapon?Or that they were doing everything short of killing me? They actually did a couple times, if I remember correctly.

Mr. Tam: River--

Cut to

Jayne bursts into the room.

Jayne: River!

Cut to

River: Not now, Jayne.

Cut to

Jayne: River, it's the pirates.

Cut to

River: Well, shit.

Cut out.

Scene 3: Serenity's cockpit.

River, Jayne and Moria all stand before the bay windows.

Moria: I don't get it. Why are we so upset about pirates? I mean, haven't we dealt with worse?

Jayne: Not as easy as that.

River: Two years ago, before you came on, we had a run in with these pirates. We killed most of them.

River leaves.

Jayne: Yeah, River's good at paraphrasing. It was back when Mal was still captain. We were runnin' a pretty simple mission and they came along and tried to take our booty for their own. We blew them out of the water, so to speak. Now, don't look like that. They'da killed us plain as day. We just did what we could.

Moria: Momma always told me not to become a pilot.

Jayne: Pity ya didn't listen to her.

Scene 4: Serenity's cargo dock.

River is sitting on the gangplank, feet dangling over the open bay. Jayne comes up behind her.

Jayne: Just how lucid are we?

River: We're okay. I know what's what.

Jayne: Moria ain't happy with this.

River: I ain't happy with this. I'd much rather kill them all and have done with it.

Jayne: Is that a command, captain?

River gets up and faces Jayne with a small smile.

River: If it were, you'd be the first to know. And don't call me Captain.

Scene 5: Serenity's cockpit

River enters.

River: I want evasive action. They'll probably try to take us alive. If not, you and Jayne take the shuttles and go for help.

Moria: What about your dad?

River: I think letting him believe he's gonna die might do him a bit of good.

Cut to

The intercom crackles then we see Inara.

Inara: River? You can't blow them up!

River: Couldn't even if you'd let me. But out of curiosity, why do you say so?

Inara: Because they have Mal!

Cut Out

Scene 6: Jayne's room

Jayne is putting together his guns. River enters.

River: You aren't going.

Jayne: The hell I ain't.

River: I have to go alone.

Jayne: Forget this!

Jayne starts to get up. River steps forward and kisses him. Caught off guard, Jayne sits back down. River climbs up on the bed with him, taking off her jacket as she does so. Jayne is completly absorbed in the kiss.

There is an audible click.

Jayne and River stop kissing, their lips still together. Jayne pulls back and we see River has handcuffed him to the bars above his bed.

River: Sorry, Jayne. But it has to be me alone.

Scene 7: Serenity's Cargo bay.

River, pulling her jacket back on, comes out. Moria is standing by the hatch.

Moria: I'm still not sure about this. Are you sure Jayne shouldn't go with you?

River: If he comes he might just get himself killed. Keep an eye on him. And here. (hands Moria a key) If I'm not back with the captain in twenty minutes, get out of here. Unlock Jayne when you're far enough away to prevent him from comin' after me.

River walks forward as the doors open. She holds her hands up as she walks into the room.

The hatch doors close.

Scene 8: The Pirate ship's cargo hold.

Mal, looking not so hot, is tied up and kneeling in the center of the room, with about fifty ruff looking guys aiming their guns at him. Beside him stands a regal looking man who might just be the captain.

Mal: And here I was honestly expecting Jayne.

River: He's a little incapacitated at the moment.

Mal: How'd you manage that?

River: I cuffed him to a pipe.

Captain: Identify yourself!

River: River Tam.

A whisper runs through the gunners.

Captain: I was expecting someone taller.

River: They always are.

Captain: From my predecessor's reports, you're eight feet tall.

River: It happens. What happened to him?

Captain: An accident, of sorts.

River: What do you want? How do I get out of here with both of us intact?

Captain: How else? You shoot your way out.

Cut Out

Scene 9: Same

River: oh.

Captain: From what my predecessor has to say about you, it should be quite easy.

River: Fine.

Mal: River.

River: On one condition.

Captain: I don't think you're in a position to be making conditions.

River: But I am. Mal is not to be hurt. If I fail, he gets returned to Serenity.

Captain: Very well.

River smiles. She pulls a gun and aims it. A shot later and the lights go out entirely. There are yells in the confusion and shouts to turn the lights back on. Suddenly there are startled cries and the thumps as bodies hit the floor.

The lights come back and River is standing a few feet away from the captain, gun aimed at his head.

Captain: Looks like you win.

We pan around and see the fallen bodies.

River: Guess I do.

Captain: If I promise to let you go and never bother you again, will you promise not to kill my crew?

River: Good man. Done.

Captain: Anything else?

River: (pauses) I need a mechanic. Know any?

Scene 10: Serenity's cargo bay.

River, Mal and Robin, the pirate mechanic enter the cargo bay. Robin looks a little nervous. (Note: Robin is a guy)

Moria: We won?

River: We won. I'm gonna find someplace to hide before you release Jayne. This is our new mechanic, unless he'd prefer otherwise.

River leaves the room. Robin shakes Moria's hand.

Robin: Well, I think I'd like it a mite better here. I just have one question.

Mal: Go ahead.

Robin: Why did your captain spare mine? I mean we're not men of our words.

Mal: If he had asked to spare himself, he would be dead. As it is, he wanted his crew taken care of. River respects that. Welcome to Serenity.

(A/N: I love writing this fic. Really I do. I was rereading it last night and I laughed again at some of the scenes. And yes, I am a River/Jayne fan.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

Scene 1 Serenity's cargo hold.

Jayne storms by. We cut past him to a crate. After a moment, River pokes her head out.

Robin: How long are you planning on hiding from him, Miss Tam?"

River: Oh, I think a month will do. And for the love of God, it's River.

Robin: Sorry. So... uh... what exactly is it you do here?

River: Us? Mostly play frieght... fright? (appears to drift off for a moment before coming back) Frieght train.

Jayne: (coming back on screen) River! We've got some-

Cut to

The walkway over hanging the Cargo hold. Moria runs out onto it, leaning down to say-

Moria: River! I need you up here!

Cut to

River is looking very happy with this interruption. Robin is steadfastly avoiding Moria's gaze and Jayne is looking apopolyptic.

River: be right back Jayne. I'm sure you can wait.

Jayne: (as River rushes to the cockpit) Gorram girl.

Robin: So, uh, what's the story between Mal and Inara?

Jayne: She digs him. He digs her. Only neither of them will ever say it cause they're chickens. We figure if'n they spend enough time together they might decide to say something of the kind to each other. That or kill each other.

Robin: What about River? Is she always that...

Jayne: Spacy? You've seen the man we got tied up? That's her pa. Seems he sold her down the river for some experimenting. Only them fellows what messed with her weren't crazy 'bout keeping her sane. So Our Little River's got herself some issues. We don't ask, don't tell.

Scene 2: Serenity's cockpit.

Moria enters, followed by River.

River: Any chance that was just you saving me from Jayne?

Moria: Wish it were. We've got trouble.

River: What kind of trouble?

Moria: Your father's brand.

Cut to

We are now looking out the window from behind River and Moria. In the distance we see a series of flickering lights. We rush over to them to see several large and ominous looking ships.

Cut out.

Scene 3: Serenity's cockpit.

River is leaning against a wall, looking thoughtful.

River: Have they tried to contact us?

Moria: Not yet.

River: Maintain radio silence until they do.

Moria: What makes you think they will?

River. Just a hunch.

River leaves the cockpit, moving down and towards the cargo hold. She leans over the railing.

River: Jayne! I need you.

Jayne: If you're gonna handcuff me to anything, I'd appreciate you tellin' me now.

River: No, Jayne. You're going to intimidate some people into answering some questions.

Jayne: I reckon I can help with that.

Scene 4: The engine room.

RIver enters, dressed to kill. Jayne, dressed with enough fire power to kill several small nations, follows her. Mr. Tam looks up.

Mr. Tam: What is--

RIver: Time to get some questions answered.

Scene 5: THe cockpit of an enemy ship.

Crew member: Sir!

Captain Rush: Yes?

Crew member: We're getting something in sector five.

Captain Rush: What is it?

Crew member: Sir, it appears to be a Firefly.

Captain Rush: What's the identification number?

Crew member: There is none, sir.

Rush leans over the consol, putting a hand on either side of it, staring first at the digital image then at the window.

Rush: Have I finally found you, River Tam?

Scene 6: Serenity's cockpit.

River, Jayne, Moria and Mr. Tam are all gathered, watching the intercom. After a tense few moments, the inter com buzzes to life.

Crew member: Firefly, this is Jask Troupe 19. Identify yourself.

Moria looks at River who nods. Moria hits the intercom button.

Moria: Jask Troupe 19, this is Firefly 17349, Serenity. What is your purpose?

Crew Member: Serenity, are you aware you're carrying a member of the Jask corperation?

Everyone glances at Mr. Tam.

Moria: Want to tell me what the Jask corperation is?

River: You want to, Daddy, or do I get the honors?

There is silence for a moment.

Mr. Tam: The Jask corperation deals in... illegal..

River: THey're slavers. Nothing more nothing less.

Mr. Tam: They have honor!

River: Do tell, Dad. Where was that honor when you sold your daughter to them?

Mr. Tam:I didn't!

River: Are you so sure? Or are you just parroting what they told you?

There is static on the radio for a moment then Captain Rush comes on.

Rush: Serenity? Still calling her that, are we, River?

Everone but River turns to stare at the consol. River's hands clench at her sides.

River: Go to hell Rush.

Rush: (laughs) So charitable River. After all that time we spent together.

River shudders in voluntarily and her body suddenly seizes up and she falls. Jayne catches her, taking her out of the room.

Rush: I'm sure I'm insulted.

Cut out.

Scene 7: Serenity's infirmary.

River is lying on the bed. Jayne is looking pissed and concerned at the same time and leaning against the next table.

Cut to

Moria and Robin are standing outside the window. There is a consol by them with Simon on it.

Simon: What exactly is her status?

Moria: She's stable now, but for that first bit she was almost in a seizure. She kept screaming things, things none of us could understand.

Simon: I was afraid of this. Who ever this man she ran into, he has some connection to the time she spent in the academy. Something in his voice, something he said or the way he said it must have triggered some sort of memory from her past. What did she call him again?

Moria: Rush.

Simon: Doesn't ring any bells with me. Any of you recognize it?

Moria: No. And I doubt she's gonna tell us.

Simon: Well this could be good or bad.

Moria: How so?

Simon: Essentially she could come out of this either fully healed or worse than she was before. Then again she might just learn how to put it behind her the way she has with everything so far. The operation I gave her gives her that choice. She can put these sort of things behind her now.

River: Good thing that.

All turn to see River standing in the hall. Jayne doesn't look any bit happy about all this.

Simon: River--

River: Sorry, big brother. I have to take care of this.

River walks out of the hall and towards the cockpit.

Scene 8: Serenity's cockpit.

River closes and locks the door behind her as she comes in. We see Jayne's angry face appear in the window. His mouth is moving and we can assume he is yelling.

River ignores him and goes to the consol

River: Rush.

Rush: River.

River: Why don't you ever listen to me? How does, 'I hope you rot in the carbon infested hell you've created for yourself and are strangled by that pressed nylon suit' translate to 'seek me out at all costs'?

Rush: I wasn't seeking you out. Besides you were delirious with pain when you said that.

River: I wasn't that far gone yet. I knew what I was saying. And there are four other ships with you. Why not send one of them to get this jack ass?

Rush: I had to see you again River. When I found out that you had gotten out--

River: You mean without selling my soul to Satan to do so?

Rush: I just wanted nothing more than to see you. Look, I've already sent you all the information you need to find the men that did this to your sister. Just let me say one more thing and you'll never have to see me again.

River: No! Everything you tell me is a lie. You said you loved me, and where the hell did that get me? Go to hell, Rush. And take my father with you.

River angrily turns off the consol. She rushes to the door but stops. She turns back to the room, and we see she is crying. After a few minutes she appears to control herself. She turns and opens the door. Jayne is standing there. He is giving her a look that says he's trying his best to understand but can't quite. River sobs again and throws herself at him. He takes her and holds her as she cries.

Scene 9: Jask Troupe 19's cockpit

Rush is alone in the room, leaning over the consol we saw earlier.

He straightens and we see he is upset by River's words.

Rush: I still love you, River.

Cut out

Scene 11: Serenity's cargo hold.

River is standing with Moria on the walkway. Below them, Robin and Jayne stand ready with Mr. Tam. The doors slid open. Several men in black enter, led by Rush. Rush looks up and meets River's eyes. River is stone, trying not to give in.

Rush takes Mr. Tam and hands Jayne a card.

Rush: This card will unlock all the information we've sent you. It is the only copy.

Jayne still doesn't appear to like this but takes it any way, giving Rush the evil eye. He has no idea what went on between RIver and Rush, but he knows pain.

Rush gives River one last glance and leaves with Mr. Tam.

The doors slid closed. River waits for Jayne who gives her the card.

Jayne: Here you go, Captain.

River: For the last time, it's River.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4

Scene 1: Blackness

Rush: (VO) Once upon a time, there was a princess.

Flash to an image of a young River, laughing and playing with Simon

Rush: (VO) A beautiful Princess whose smile could win hearts.

River smiles as she waves goodbye to her parents.

Rush: (VO) Her parents sent her to a castle.

River enters the school.

Rush: (VO) And there she met a Prince.

River meeting Rush.

Rush: (VO) Who fell in love with her.

Rush kisses River on the cheek.

Rush: (VO) But the Princess was sent to a tower.

River is being operated on.

Rush: (VO) And without her, the Prince made stupid mistakes.

Rush signs over to Jask.

Rush: (VO) But he never forgot his Princess.

Image of River smiling before it fades out.

Scene 2: Serenity's Cargo Hold

Jayne and Robin are standing on the floor and River is darting around on the balcony.

River: Forward Aft!

Robin: (as River runs off) Uh... can we actually do that?

Jayne: We'll try.

Robin: Is there an actual point to this exercise?"

RIver: (running back on) Starboard Port!

Jayne: Don't ask, don't tell. We do what Ca- River says. Sometimes it don't pan out but most...

Cut to River as she runs across the deck

River: All hands to the cockpit!

Jayne: ...Most of the time, it works just fine.

Scene 3: Serenity's cockpit.

The entire crew is standing in the room, looking out the window at a large space station.

Jayne: This? River, I thought we stopped trying to hit Alliance places.

River: We did. The Alliance itself called us in on this.

Moria: For what? What can't the Alliance handle itself?

River: Alliance can handle it alright. But it's one hell of a lot cheaper to get us to do it for them.

Jayne: Not to mention we ain't got nothin' better to be doin'.

River: Exactly why I said yes.

Jayne: So... what exactly are we doing?"

River: They think they might have a leak. Our job is to go spread a few lies around.

Robin: Different lies to different people?

River: right, and see who gets told what. That's where you come in Moria. You will act as a drop for information. They've caught who the information is being sold to, but the sneaks have some twisted sense of morals and won't say.

Jayne: How much are we getting for this?

River: Enough.

Robin: Just how are we getting in then?

River: The Alliance has all that covered. We're to come in over the next few days so as not to arouse suspicion. After that's said and done, we start spreading rumors. The Alliance has us set up as technical advisees, Jayne for weapons and Robin for older engines.

Robin: What about you?

River: Medicine.

Robin: Wait! I thought your brother knew that stuff, not you.

River: Of course Simon does. I just know more.

Moria: So why did we have to ship your sister your brother?

River: Because it's not often I can work without something distracting me. In that case it would have been anger. Not a very good thing.

Jayne pulls River to the side.

Jayne: Are you going to be able to stay that lucrid, that long?

River: I hope so. Don't you?

Cut out

Scene 4: Alliance Spaceship, Hall way

River comes on, dressed as a doctor. Beside her is a younger doctor, struggling to keep up with her as she strides down the hall.

Doctor: Wait a minute, so you're saying that we'll be getting a high official soon? What's he gonna be here for?

River: I just told you, Daniels. Please keep with the conversation or I shall be forced to stop talking to you.

Scene 5: An engine room

Robin is under an engine as a lackey talks excitedly.

Lackey: No way, they're seriously going to fire Commander Star?

Robin: That's the word I got. Hand me a wrench. Oh, and you didn't hear it from me, okay?

Scene 6: A shooting range.

Jayne is practicing while a lackey stands by and watches.

Lackey: You hit Dr Keehl?

Jayne: Yup. That's not the best of it though, she slipped me a state secret during foreplay.

Scene 7: A small room in the inner workings of the ship.

Jayne and Robin are sitting at the table as River comes in.

River: (to Jayne) You hit Dr. Keehl?

Jayne: So everyone keeps saying.

River: You realize I'm Dr. Keehl.

Jayne: Well fancy that.

River: Mind telling me how that happened when I have never had sex?

Jayne: I keep telling you I'll help you with that pesky Virgin thing, but you keep sayin' no.

River: Can't imagine why. What do you have for us Moria?

Cut to

Moria's face on a computer screen.

Moria: Other then the fact that Jayne's apparently done you...

River: ... which is pretty common knowledge.

Moria: Exactly. Only one thing so far. Who told who that Dr Brasnof was an 'ally'?

Robin: I told this woman in my department. Stephanie.

Moria looks away as she types then looks back at them.

Moria: No Stephanie in here. I'd say that's our girl. Who wants to take her down?

River: I will. Let them know I'll have her in this room by this time tomorrow.

Moria: Alright then.

Scene 8: The engine room.

River enters and quickly crosses the room to the back of 'Stephanie'.She pulls out her gun and aims it at her.

River: Turn around slowly and let's do this.

She turns and we see it is...

River: Saffron?

Cut out

To be Continued.

(A/N: I think this chapter is shorter than most of my others. I'm still happy with it. I've been trying to think of a way to get Saffron back into the story.


	5. Interlude

A/N: First off, I want to apologize that you guys don't get a real update today. I was working on it but I got sick and then I went on vacation and so on and so on. You get the idea. Anyway, I heard this song on the radio the other day and I just couldn't resist. So here you guys go, an early Christmas present!

Uptown got its hustlers

Bowery got its bums

And 42nd street got big Jim Walker

He's a pool shootin' son of a gun

Mal sat in the saloon, twirling his drink so the ice cubes caught the light, reflecting it like the facets of so many gems.

Ya, he's big and dumb as a man can come

But stronger than a country hoss

And when the bad folks all get together at night

You know they all call big Jim boss, just because, and they say

He glanced up from his ruminations as the doors to the saloon swung open. A slight figure in a hooded cloak entered the room. He paused breifly, then came over to the bar.

You don't tug on Superman's cape

You don't spit into the wind

You don't pull the mask off the old Lone Ranger

And you don't mess around with Jim, da do da do...

THe bartender stopped his actions and looked at the man. "What can I get you?"

Well out of south Alabama come a country boy

He said, "I'm looking for a man named Jim

"I'm looking for Malcolm Reynolds." His voice was soft and quiet.

I am a pool shootin' boy, my name is Willie McCoy

But down home they call me Slim

And I'm looking for the king of 42nd street

He's driving a drop top Cadillac

The bartender flicked his eyes at Mal then back to the man. "Why you wanna mess with him, kid?"

Last week he took all my money, and it may sound funny

But I've come to get my money back," and everybody said, Jack, don't you know

Mal could hear the smile in the man's voice as he answered. "He owes me something."

"Son, believe me, you don't want to mess with Malcolm Reynolds."

You don't tug on Superman's cape

You don't spit into the wind

You don't pull the mask off the old Lone Ranger

And you don't mess around with Jim, da do da do...

Once again, Mal could hear the smile in the man's voice as he answered. "I think I do."

"People don't generally mess with me." Mal said, getting up.

Well a hush fell over the pool room

When Jim he come boppin' off the street

The hooded figure turned to him. "You Malcolm Reynolds?"

"That I am."

"YOu owe me something."

"Don't believe I know you."

"But I know you."

"So what are you fixing to do then?"

The man threw back part of his cloak, revealing slim hips and a gun belt on those hips. He un hooked the belt and threw it onto a nearby table. "We settle this like men."

Mal followed suit and put up his fists. THe other man lashed out an arm, catching him in the nose.

And when the cuttin' was done

The only part that wasn't bloody was the soles of the big man's feet

And he was cut in 'bout a hundred places

And he was shot in a couple more

And you better believe they sung a different kind of story

When big Jim hit the floor

"Shit." Mal swore, then threw a punch at the other man. THe other man dodged it and caught him on the chin. A few more punches and Mal was on his back, a broken table beneath him.

He looked up at the figure before him as 'he' took off his cloak.

"Inara?"

The beautiful former Companion smiled down at him. "Figured it out have you?"

"What do I owe you?" He asked as she helped him up.

"This."

Inara slipped a small object into his hand. He looked down at it, surprised to see it was a wedding ring.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"But we're constantly fighting-" He began but she kissed him. 

"You talk too much Mal."

You don't tug on Superman's cape  
You don't spit into the wind

You don't pull the mask off the old Lone Ranger

And you don't mess around with Slim, da, do, da, do...


	6. Chapter 5

Episode 5

Scene 1: The engine room from the last episode.

River stands as we saw before. Saffron, looking older but no less striking faces her.

Saffron: Do I know you?

River: What the hell are you doing here?

Scene 2: Serenity's cockpit

Moria and Robin are standing and watching the situation on the monitor.

Moria: Who is that?

Jayne: (entering) What's that?

Scene 3: The engine room again

Saffron: I beg your pardon? Do I know you?

River hesitates for a moment then recovers.

River: I'm placing you under arrest.

Saffron: (laughs) For what?

River: For leaking information. Hands in the air.

Scene 4: Serenity's Cockpit.

Jayne: I don't believe it. THat gorram girl is still alive?

Robin: Who is that?

Jayne: Her name's Saffron. Over a decade ago she convinced Mal to marry her. It wasn't legal or something, I think. Don't know for sure.

Moria: So what is she doing here?

Jayne: Good question. Knowin' our River, she'll find out for us.

Scene 5: The Engine room.

Saffron: Leaking information? What are you talking about? I would never do that.

River: Not unless the price was just right. Just how is your husband, Mal?

Saffron is momentarily speechless and River shots her point blank with a tranq.

Cut to

River's face as she lowers the gun. She looks slightly sad.

River: Lets get paid.

Cut out.

Scene 6: Serenity's cargo bay.

Saffron is tied up. Moria is standing guard. River is sitting nearby, facing Saffron, arms folded across her chest.

Saffron struggles against her bonds for a few moments. Finallyshe stops and eyes River.

Saffron: You have me at a disadvantage. You know me, but I don't recall you.

River: Not important.

Saffron: I always like to know my fans.

River: You must be up in your years, Saffron.

Saffron looks offended.

Saffron: Why's that?

River: I figure you have to be getting senile if you think I have anything but contempt for you.

Saffron smiles past River. RIver turns to look.

Cut to

Jayne coming into the area, toting Vera.

Cut to

Saffron: Now him I remember.

Jayne: Don't listen to a thing she says. She's not right in the head.

Jayne leaves. River's eyes follow him. Saffron notices this.

Saffron: Fancy that do we?

River gets up.

River: Shut up, Saffron.

Scene 7: same, later that day.

Robin is now sitting guard and he looks bored.

Saffron: What's your name?

Robin looks at her then away again.

Robin: Captain said we weren't supposed to talk to you.

Saffron: Oh, come on. What harm can it do?

Robin clearlyis trying but he gives in.

Robin: Robin.

Saffron: See? That wasn't so hard. And look, no one died.

Robin shifts uncomfortably and Saffron leans towards him.

Saffron: So who is this captian of yours? What happened to dear Mal?

Robin: (looking at her) You knew Mal?

Saffron: Of course. We were close. What ever happened to him?

Robin: Well, he retired a few years back and River took over.

Saffron: River?

Robin: Yeah, that girl with the hat and jacket. She took over after Mal retired.

Saffron: So she calls all the shots?

Robin: Yeah. More or less.

Saffron: Interesting.

Scene 8: River's cabin

River is sleeping in her bunk. SHe is lying on her back and is dressed only in a slip that comes to the middle of her thighs.

Cut to

The stairs leading down to her room. Slowly a figure descends them.

Cut to

River is still sleeping, her chest rising gently.

Cut to

The figure. It is standing beside the stairs.

Cut to

it's hand where a knife glitters.

Cut to

River shifts slightly in her sleep.

Cut to

Just behind the figure as it approaches River.

The figure steps over to the bed where River lies, still sleeping.

Cut to

River's face. After a moment another face lowers into view: Saffron's.

Saffron stares at River for a few moments as though memorizing her face or perhaps trying to place her.

Saffron: You would have been a great beauty.

Saffron lowers the knife to River's neck.

River: I know.

River opens her eyes and there is a click and we

Cut to

A gun held by River and aimed at Saffron's middrift.

Cut out

Scene 9: Same

Saffron: I must be getting old if I woke you up.

River: Never fell asleep.

Saffron: You didn't trust me?

River: No. Not even the first time.

Saffron: Pity.

Saffron suddenly leaps back, throwing River's own blanket at her.

River tears the blanket away and follows Saffron.

Scene 10: The Cargo hold

Saffron darts across the bridge on her way to the cockpit.

Scene 11: The cockpit.

Saffron rushes in only to see Jayne waiting for her.

Scene 12: Cargo Hold

River pauses in the cargo hold, glancing down at where Moria is nursing and unconscious Robin. Robin points to the cockpit and RIver nodds.

Scene 13: The Cockpit

River bursts through the doors only to stumble to a halt as Saffron throws a fine powder in her eyes.

River drops her gun and falls to her knees as Saffron takes the gun and aims it at Jayne.

Saffron: This has been fun, but let's finish it up. You! (she points her gun at Jayne but is talking to River) River, isn't it?

From the floor, River gives no answer.

Saffron: You're taking me out of here. Or I blow off your boyfriend's head, Captain.

River stands up. Her eyes are closed and she has a gun in her hand again.

River: Don't call me captain.

River shoots Saffron in the shoulder. Saffron cries out and drops her gun to fall down.

Jayne glances at River before taking hold of Saffron

Jayne: You okay?

River: Peachy.

Cut out.

(A/N: Not my best update, but pretty good. A bit more Jayne/River ness at the end there.


	7. Chapter 6

Episode Six

Scene 1: Serenity's cockpit.

River is sitting at the main consol. It is her time on duty and she is currently trying to balance a pen on her upper lip.

Cut to

The inter com buzzes to life and Simon comes up on the screen.

Simon: Serenity? Come in Serenity.

Cut to

River pulls her feet down from the consol and turns her chair to the screen.

River: Hey, big brother.

Cut to

Simon: River, we have a serious problem.

River: I'll say. You know you have to say over, don't you?

Simon: River! It's about Katie! And Seven!

Cut to

River: Just who is Seven?

Cut to

Simon: Your neice.

Cut to

River: How very nice.

River leans against the consol, looking a triffle bored. She didn't want to be interrupted from doing nothing just to hear she had a neice.

River: What about them?

Cut to

Simon: They've been kidnapped.

Cut out

Scene 2: Haven

Serenity's crew is standing around Simon's opperating room. River is looking pissed while the rest of the crew are kind of just there.

Except Jayne, who isn't quite sure how to feel by this time.

Cut to

Simon enters, looking a mix of upset and embarrassed.

Simon: I don't know how it happened.

River: It's been six months. It's understandable. You got comfortable.

Simon: I shouldn't have.

River: It's okay. But you know I would have liked to meet my kid sister.

Simon looks ready to say something but Zoe interrupts.

Zoe: Tell them what happened, Simon

Simon: It was three days ago. Katie took Seven out for a walk.

Cut to

Moria: Wow, I didn't think it was possible to make a child sound like an animal. Congradulations.

Cut to

River: Lay off, Moria.

Cut to

Moria looking sullen but accepting it.

Cut to

River: (returning her gaze to Simon) Continue.

Simon: I didn't think anything of it at the time. Katie's been kind of... off since Seven was born.

Jayne: How off? (glances at River)

Simon: Just quiet. I mean, I don't know Katie all that well so she could have been that way even before now. She seemed pretty withdrawn lately.

River: That could just be post partum depression.

Simon: I thought of that too. But it usually doesn't last nearly this long.

River: Did you give her anything? For the PPD?

Simon: She told me she was fine so I let it be.

River: So why do we think she's been kidnapped?

Simon: Because there was a certain ship around in the airspace. Guess who runs it.

River: Rush.

Scene 3: Rush's ship.

Rush is sitting around in his cockpit. As we watch, he pushes off the floor, spinning himself around in his chair. Finally he stops and leans forward to look down at the consol

Cut to

On the consol we see several images from around the ship. On the center one is the girl we now recognize as Katie. She is sitting on a table, holding a three month old girl to her chest.

Cut to

Another camera. This one is blank for a moment then it flares to life with an image of River.

Cut to

Rush looks down at the consol then smiles.

Rush: River. To what do I ow--

River: Shut it, Rush. You know what this is about.

Rush: Do I?

River: You have my sister and I want her back. Now.

Rush: Mmmm... what will you give me?

River: Your life sounds like a fair deal.

Rush: Tempting. Let me talk to you for ten minutes alone.

River: Go to hell.

Rush: Your sister talks about you.

Scene 4: Serenity's cockpit.

River is leaning over the consol, staring down at the video.

River: Just what does she say?

Rush: Give me ten minutes and I'll tell you.

River slams onehand on the consol and turns around. She stands for a few moments with her back to the consol then winces.

River: Fine.

Cut Out

Scene 5:Rush's ship, Loading bay

We see Rush standing with Katie and Seven.

Cut to

The bay doors which open to reveal River, Jayne and Robin.

Jayne: River, you don't have to do this.

River: (Smiles at Jayne) Thanks. But just this once, let me do it my way.

Jayne nods, still not happy.

Cut to

Katie: River?

Cut to

River: Hey, Katie. I want you to come over here and stay with Jayne. He's gonna take care of you til we can get you back to Haven.

Katie: O... okay.

River: Good girl. I look forward to some real family time later, kay?

Katie: Okay.

River steps forward into Rush's ship. Katie comes forward into Serenity. She pauses then hugs River.

Katie: Thank you.

River: Sure thing.

The doors shut behind Katie. River turns to Rush.

River: You have ten minutes. If I don't walk through those doors in the next ten minutes, Jayne can and will come in here and kill everyone he has to.

Rush: He likes you?

River: Enough.

Rush: Has he betrayed you yet?

River: Yeah. But we kissed and made up.

Rush: River, you know-

River: What did my sister say. You have nine minutes.

Rush: She wanted to know everything there was to know about you. I told her everything I could. Do you like him?

River: Just what did you tell her?

Rush: That you were the best. That you would never let me hurt her. That I would leave everything alone if you talked to me. Do you like him?

River: Yes.

Rush: Why?

River: He doesn't know how to hurt me.

Rush: River...

River: Don't. Just... don't, Rush. I'm tired of trying to remember why I hate you and I don't want to love you again. Everytime I see you, I get my heart broken. I'm tired of pain and I'm tired of you.

Rush: You promised me ten minutes. I still have seven and a half.

River: Fine. Talk.

Rush: Will saying I'm sorry fix all of this?

River: No.

Rush: Will it fix anything?

River: I might not kill you quite as slowly as I might have.

Rush: Thanks.

River: I said might.

Rush: Can you ever forgive me?

River: Get the hell off your high horse! You were in the wrong! Stop trying to make it sound like you're the fucking hero here. You know what you did. You know exactly why I will never forgive you. And if you still can't figure it out, I'll draw you a map!

Rush suddenly moves across the gap. He takes River in his arms and kisses her.

River stands there for a moment until he lets her go. Then she punches him in the jaw.

River: Go to hell. If they'll take you.

Scene 6: Serenity's loading bay.

Jayne is waiting as River comes in through the doors.

River: Get us out of here.

Jayne nods.

Jayne: Are you okay?

River: Where's Katie?

Jayne: Up in the sick bay with Seven. You... okay?

River turns suddenly to Jayne, grabbing him and kissing him. Jayne is surprised but recovers and takes in his arms as gently as he knows how. After a few moments Jayne pushes her away and looks closely at her. River is crying.

Jayne stares at her for a few moments then hugs her gently. River clings to him, crying desperately.

Cut out

Scene 7: The sick bay

Katie is cradling Seven as they sit in the infirmary.

River comes in, smiling.

River: Hey, sis.

Katie: It's so weird to finally meet you, Riv. I've heard so much about you.

River: All good, I hope.

Katie: Mostly.

River: There's one thing I've always wanted to ask you, Katie.

Katie: What's that?

River: Seven? Seriously?

Katie laughs and the sisters hug.

Cut out.

(A/N: (smiles) I like this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Okay, So I was informed by Jedi Takeru that usually ff. net doesn't allow stories in script format. So from here on out, the fic will be in regular format. This means a lot more cliffies. If the Mods catch the earlier chapters and decide to take it down, I will repost them on a different website and link you guys to them so you can reread them at your leisure. Either way, the fic will continue indefinitely so don't think I'm giving up on you guys!

Chapter Seven

Ariel

River Tam tossed her braid behind her shoulder and looked back at her kid sister. Katie Tam smiled happily earning a grin from River.

The only person in their expedition who was not happy was Jayne. He was delighted to have the chance to peek through the curtains of the dressing rooms to see flashes of River in her birthday suit. However, when it came to carrying hers and Katie's purchases about, he was somehow less than pleased.

"Don't see why you couldn't-a brought the gorram cart," Jayne muttered sullenly.

"The cart is flashy. I want to have a day without everyone looking at us," River explained.

"So havin' a me totin' your stuff 'bout makes it easi'r?" he demanded.

River smiled beautifully at him. "Of course it does. Now don't complain or I'll tell Simon you were peeking."

Jayne had the decency to blush and shut up.

River turned back to her sister. "So, why exactly did you pick Seven for a name?"

Katie sighed, tossing back pale brown hair.

"I guess I just liked it. Simon told me what your name was and I liked it. It was edgy and cool. Nothing like Katie."

"I'm anything but edgy," River protested.

"You're something..." Jayne muttered.

River shot him a glance then looked temptingly at a shoe store. Jayne paled at the idea of hauling another pair of leather knee high boots around.

"Katie... why did they want you?" River asked, deciding to spare her erstwhile boyfriend for the time being.

Katie looked at River as if it were obvious. "Because of you, Riv."

"Me? I'm not that cool."

"No, but you're smart. A regular weapon of mass destruction. They wanted more of you. They tried to see if I would work and when I didn't, they impregnated me."

Jayne looked like he was dying to ask something. River had a pretty good idea what it was and shot him a venom filled look. Jayne fidgeted under the glare but decided there were worst things then an unsatisfied curiousity.

"How is motherhood for you?" River asked, pulling her hat down over her eyes as they passed a dive where she had once nearly killed the entire population.

"Well--" Katie began when a shrill voice called out.

"River Tam! You get your gorram ass back here!"

River winced at the obviously feminine voice as everyone stopped to see who the beautiful Companion who stood on the steps of the dive was adressing.

Jayne and Katie both turned to look at the tall beauty. She had long blonde hair, curled into pretty little ringlets. She wore the kind of dress one would expect from the wild west and stood with her hands on her hips, glaring down at River, who had yet to face her.

"Girl, if'n you have troublin' type thin's to say to our lil River," Jayne began.

The beauty barely glanced at him. "Shove it, handsome. This is between River and me."

"River?" Jayne asked, glancing at his captain.

River sighed and turned around.

"Hi, Caris."

(A/N: I told you. A lot more cliffies. Anyway, thanks again to Jedi Takeru for telling me. Hopefully this one won't get caught but if it does I'll be posting on my xanga website, the link to which is on my home page.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

Caris Feldmen scowled down the steps at River who smiled in what she thought was an innocent manner. Caris immediately felt herself melting then clenched her jaw. She would not fall prey to River's deceptive charms yet again.

Which naturally begged the question: how and when had she fallen the first time?

Jayne was wondering just such a thing. River seemed to be doing quite well in the face of Caris' rage. Then again, she was pretty good in the face of just about everything unless her mind decided it was worthy of notice.

"I knew there was a reason I wasn't eager to come back here," River said, cocking her head at Caris.

"River, you may have saved my life that once, but don't for a minute thing I won't slap you." Caris shot back.

"Caris, you wouldn't slap me," River returned.

"Wanna bet?"

"As you said so yourself, I saved your life."

"That doesn't mean anything, River! Why the hell did you leave?"

"Should we be talking about this in the middle of ths street?" Katie asked Jayne.

"Nope."

River was reluctant to enter striking range of Caris but Jayne and Katie had a point. She smiled at Caris who just scowled back.

"Parlay?"

Caris jabbed a finger at River. "For now. Get you three in here."

River flicked her head at the pair then to the building.

"River, just what is all this about?" Jayne asked as he approached.

River winced. "Not the kind of thing I care to remember, but it's out of my hands."

Jayne scowled at her but dutifully stepped between her and Caris, easily transfering his scowl to her. She didn't blink but followed them in.

The saloon was mostly empty , just a surly looking bartender and a man pounding tunelessly at an upright piano. Caris glared at both. The bartender paid no mind but the wannabe piano player paled and rushed out.

Caris took a seat, motioning for the others to do so as well.

Jayne and Katie sat only after River did so. River kept glancing at the piano like she wanted to play it. Jayne wondered if River knew how to play.

"I'm right eager to hear this story," Jayne said as the bartender brought over a bottle of spirits and four glasses. River took her glass and her sister's and handed them back to him with a poignant look. The bartender, who had sat impassively through Caris' glares, flinched at River's. Having been on the receiving end of that glare a time or two himself, Jayne understood.

"River, care to do the honors?" Caris asked.

"No," River chirped, leaning back in her chair.

Caris glared at River but as usual the look had no effect on River Tam.

Caris sighed and poured herself a finger or two of the amber spirits.

"Five years ago the ever intriguing River here came into my saloon. This place wasn't mine at the time. I was working as a common whore, trying to get my Companion's liscence. As a result a lot of men were taking advantage of me. That's when River showed up."

Jayne did a bit of mental math then looked at River. "Wouldn't that be around the time the Alliance came poking around again? Back when Mal was still ca- still on ship all the time?"

River nodded. "Mal and I thought I should spend some time elsewhere for a while and Ariel seemed like a good enough place."

"So River walks in and nothing was ever the same again."

"Rarely is," Jayne piped up.

"I was in a bad place. She kicked a few asses, killed my boss and got me my license. I decided to buy this place. Then one day River was just gone."

"I told you I was leaving!" River protested.

"You did not!"

"I left a note!"

"'Bye Caris' does not constitute a true note!"

River held up her hands. "Alright. I should have stuck around and said goodbye properly. I apologize. Now, why don't you tell me the real reason you stopped us on the street."

(A/N: ahaha! I love River some days. :3


End file.
